Back with Vengeance
by Pollux Unbound
Summary: Ichigo has thought it over real hard. All evidences point to one thing only; that Grimmjow Jaggerjack is in love with him, or so he believes. Hence, he will stop at nothing to shove it to the Espada's face. Oneshot GrimmIchi Yaoi


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach; Kubo Tite does.

**Note**: Sequel to 'Deny and Deny Until You Die.' No need to read it if you haven't; it's kinda pointless anyway. it's just all about Grimmjow accusing Ichigo of being in love with him because the Shinigami saved him from the ruins of Hueco Mundo and deposited him at Urahara's to get him healed and all. That's why Grimm is currently staying at Urahara's in this fic. This is unedited so feel free to point out mistakes.

...

He cursed the day when he stormed out of Urahara's place pursued by sarcastic and oppressive wolf-whistles. Never in his life had he been arrested with such a fit of cowardice. So great was his humiliation that it invariably prevented him from speaking on his defense. Kurosaki Ichigo paced up and down his room, trying to enjoy his seclusion unmolested. He performed a series of curses on anything he laid a hand on, and the slightest rustle of the leaves would startle him. So much for being alone and undisturbed.

He made his way to Urahara's place, an ardent pursuit of a comeback hanging over his head. He did so without much thinking that he did not bother to erase the murderous countenance he had on. People on the streets cowered at the sight of him. In time he found himself pounding his fist against the humble shop door. Inside, Urahara, Renji, Rukia, and, to his utter astonishment, Grimmjow were having what appeared to be a peaceful lunch. And, boy, he didn't have time to marvel at the peculiarity the occasion was serving. But then he did expect the Arrancar to be bound up in ball and chains, and yet there he was, sitting among them in a non-violent and rather normal state, the spectacle striking him as a rare situation bordering on impossibility.

"What a pleasant surprise, Kurosaki-kun. Come and take a seat." Kisuke Urahara greeted.

"No thanks. Grimmjow, we need to talk."

The Espada took a sip from his cup, taking no notice of his being addressed. On the other hand, Renji and Rukia shot the orange-haired Shinigami identical examining glances.

The 6th Division lieutenant spoke, "So it's true. Ichigo, man, you have a weird taste."

Rukia snorted on her rice bowl. Urahara covered his mouth with his fan, all to no avail. His eyes were so amused to the point of tears, if nothing else.

Grimmjow spoke, "As predicted. You came to see me. Missed me already? It's only been 4 days since—"

"Let's talk. Serious talk." Ichigo declared firmly.

"Fine. Speak, Shinigami."

"Not here; let's go somewhere—"

"Is it so private and so serious a talk as to require the absence of an audience? You gonna confess your love already or something?" Grimmjow said. His audacity proved to be an urgent influence among any living soul within his vicinity, because now the three were eyeing Ichigo with malignant intensity.

"Cut it with that shit already. I'll speak here, as you wish, and in return you'll do what I did back then when you hurled all that I'm-in-love-with-you shit at me. So sit back and listen, absorb everything I say like a tape recorder." The teen ordered in utmost sternness, looking rather fearsome.

"Okay. Fair enough. Now why don' cha sit down beside your beloved Arrancar and unburden your fiery heart—"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ichigo wedged himself between Urahara and Rukia, promptly refusing the Espada's crude invitation. He continued, "Let me start by saying it's hard to believe what I tolerated back then. You just went out on your high note, flinging preposterous assumptions all over the place, while I just gaped there and received all the blows without as much as bestowing the slightest regard on my dignity. Now I've come back to restore it. Tell ya what, this blatant claim of yours is so feebly grounded and highly worthy of further investigation. Fortunately for you, I've already made a thorough inspection on the subject, which warrants me now to present to you the conclusion. Ironically, drawing such presented no serious challenge—"

"Will you just get to the point?" Rukia said, every syllable implying impatience.

Ichigo scowled at her and muttered some incoherent mumblings about 'irritable midgets'. He continued, "Fine. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, the Arrancar, formerly disposed to do Aizen's biddings and ranked number 6 among the Espada, _you are seriously in love with me_."

Everyone's head swiveled to the Espada, who froze. Within seconds, however, he found his stance, a merry amusement pulling the corners of his lips higher up his prominent cheekbones.

"You came all the way here to tell me that? I'm sorry to shoot holes on your newfound glory, but you are so unoriginal. I came up with that donkey days ago—"

"Quiet. Listen here. Remember the first time we met? When I allegedly asked for your name? Remember that? It must have felt like you'd strayed into a dream, huh? Well, think. Think fucking hard, Espada."

"What, you asked for my name, and while you were at it, you were imagining god knows what—"

"You're hopeless. Here it is; you asked for my name FIRST. How's that, genius?"

"Did I really? It must mean I was giving you the incentive. I happened to have sized you up at first glance. I figured you were the type who wouldn't have the courage to be the real thing, so I decided to—"

"Second time we met, you and your lot ambushed Team Hitsugaya, and as I was nowhere to be found you evaporated right on the spot without as much as imagining any objection from your fellow Arrancars. A little too erratic on your part, if you ask me. Perhaps you were itching to get a second gallivanting with me, huh? Well, I'm here now, drink me in all you want—"

"You're forgetting one little thing, mister; you showed up in front of me before I could even begin to think of where to start my search. Now who the fuck was itching to see who?"

"Wasn't that because I wanted to exhibit my Vizard form and kick your ass by the first sudden means—"

"That and you wanted to see me as early as possible. Seriously, Ichigo, with the way you're conducting this lousy discourse, any retard can easily guess you're just making up reasons to be near me." The Espada said with an air of confidence that sent all the oxygen in the room fleeing before him.

"I said, don't interrupt." Ichigo said fiercely. "You think my side of the story is lousy? Allow me to say that I find yours stuffed with all manner of countless and indecipherable madness as if it were thought up by someone pretending to be moron for comical reasons."

"Really? Well, yours is just about as every damn bit delusional as the theory of some love-sick, star-struck, orange-haired, fifteen-year old substitute Shinigami who happens to be sitting among us—"

"You two are noisy. Go get a room of your own already." It was Renji. Ichigo hurled a bowl of ramen at him at full force.

The orange-haired lad shifted his lethal gaze back at the Espada and spoke,

"Where did I take off…Ah, third time we met: I heard from Gin that when you saw me in that projector, you know, that time when my friends and I had finally accessed Hueco Mundo, you immediately sprang up your seat upon hearing Aizen announce my name. How do you explain that, smartass?"

"Easy. I was worried you'd die on me if I didn't greet you with a warm welcome. At that time, I could tell from your face that you were missing me like hell—"

"Sheesh. You're too obvious. Next up: Ulquiorra left me for death, and guess what happened next: You brought Inoue along with you and made her heal me. Waddaya make of that, tensai? You know, with those overt signals you were sending, you might as well have sobbed over my seemingly lifeless body." Ichigo finished with a triumphant grin, finally setting the dogs loose on the Espada. Apart from his knowledge, his smirk was growing shockingly similar to his archrival's.

"How entirely convincing…not quite. You see, it may not be so apparent in my case, what with my hostile nature and all, but I do have a heart. I couldn't have let you die without fulfillment. After all, you came to Hueco Mundo for _me_, hence it would be a grave pity if you didn't have the glimmer of the beauty that was me." Grimmjow's amusement climbed up a mountainous curve.

"That's pure bull. Either way, you put up too much trouble to get me healed. Sorry, but pretense doesn't hold up so well now, and allow me to say that yours lands well below shit. Why don't you just admit it already? For your sake and just this once, please have the impulse to say what's true." Ichigo said, sounding as though all the perils of being humiliated had departed.

"What's this? You're directing an episode of your own show, 'The Loser Strikes Back'? Sorry, but you've bargained for more than what you will gain. That settled, it's your turn to listen, Shinigami. You could've spent the day at your leisure and have chosen to ignore li'l ole me. But you did not. In fact you've done the complete opposite, which explains why you are now here in front of me, asking me to, what, love you perhaps?—"

" 'The Loser Strikes Back', huh? Your creativity keeps ramping up to marvelous degrees. Bravo. As such, who's the idiot hopelessly in love with the loser? Sheeesh. You know, I was under the impression that you were the one who initiated all this I'm-in-love-with-you show, and I never would have ventured on its dangerous ground had you the least decency to stop your mouth from jabbering away with shit of this sort—"

"And you had a choice. You had the choice to refuse this comical path to hilarity, but what did you do? You spat back. Now, Ichigo, if you care as little for me as you claim—"

"You know what, Grimmjow? I just remembered something. Something odd. Remember when you released your Pantera? How many times did you aim your Cero at Inoue? Once? Twice? Just what did she do to you? She healed me under your orders, and what did you give her in return? You tried to kill her. Why? Allow me to make a few guesses: Because you hated her. Because she was a girl. Because she was my friend. Because she was undeniably hot. Because I found her attractive. Because she seemed to like me. And, ultimately, because _you were fucking jealous_." Ichigo finished, feeling all haughty with his presumed judgment. Really, one would have to be saint to ignore such satirical and bold accusation.

"I was trying to get your Hollow/Vizard ass to show up, but if you like to go about partying with this Grimmjow-is-jealous theory, I'll give you my charitable permission. Don't forget, however, strawberry, that you misunderstand the summation of this entire debate. You're in love with me; it's not the other way around. That being made clear, I can make do with a little compromising; I mean, you ain't half bad. Perhaps in the near future I'll find myself reconsidering your appeals for reciprocation—"

"Grimmjow-san, just say it, say 'Dammit, Ichigo, I so got the hots for you.'" Urahara piped up out of nowhere. The other two Shinigami were nodding in agreement. In return, the Espada shot the former 12th Division Captain a glance which indicated that the vehemence formerly residing behind his eyes was threatening to resurface within seconds.

It was Ichigo who spoke again,

"Let's figure this out once and for all, Arrancar."

"As you wish."

"Come home with me."

"Sounds fun." Grimmjow answered. He looked as though he could burst into a fit of vicious laughter in a matter of seconds.

"And into my room."

"Now you're talking."

"You'll be sleeping on my bed tonight."

"You're not so slow after all, Shinigami"

"And so will I."

"My sentiments exactly"

"Whoever makes the first move loses."

There was a very long pause, within which the three spectators watched the two warily.

"Your bets here." Urahara broke the silence to which Renji and Rukia probed into their pockets to rummage for their purses.

At long last, Grimmjow answered,

"Make room for the best night of your life, Shinigami."

END


End file.
